


Love Is

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to You Don’t Know What Love Is. Ewan’s POV<br/>Disclaimer: I’m not psychic, and have no idea what this man is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

You thought you knew what love was. Love was silky auburn hair, and big brown eyes. She had a lilting French accent and a sparkling smile. She laughed at your stupid jokes. She was the most lovely thing you’d ever seen. She made you feel whole. Love was waiting up even when you stayed out all night. She pretended to believe Jude was just your friend. Love was forgiveness when you didn’t deserve it. She knew you’d mess up again. Love was sacrifice. Love was never complaining about how much you were away. Love thought you better than you were, and made you believe it. Love didn’t hurt you. She was comfort and warmth. Love knew what you needed even when you didn’t. She made you smile when you closed your eyes at night. Love was home. Love was forever. Love was Eve.   
  
You know what love is. Love is mischievous blue eyes, and a crooked smile. He has a voice that is innocent one moment, seductive the next. He likes it when you sing. You find beauty in his imperfections. Love makes you feel empty. Love is sharing secrets with you that no one else knows. Love is telling you his fears. He falls asleep in your arms. Love is a craving you can’t satisfy. He has the power to break you. When he kisses you, you shatter into a million pieces. When he says he’s not in love, you shatter into a million more. He is too young. Love is sleepless nights. Love is ruining you. He is unaware. Love is pain. Love is tears. Love is Hayden.


End file.
